


The Return of Chicky

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Again, Cats, Chicky, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Knitting, Parent/Child Incest, and uh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sabrina is looking after Chicky at the Spellman House and she introduces her aunts to her father's cat. Zelda isn't entirely pleased, but Hilda wants to do something special for him.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	The Return of Chicky

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, it is the return of Chicky, and in an even cuter story this time. I did this instead of writing a million other things I should've been writing. You're welcome.

Chicky, with his little legs and his pudgy belly, jumped up onto Sabrina’s shins, earning a swat from the black cat Salem. Sabrina grabbed Salem’s paw, knowing he wouldn’t put his claws out with her. “Hey! No.” Salem gave her a look that might as well have been a sneer, whiskers of one side of his face pulled back. Sabrina let go of him, leaning back on the pillows on her bed and sighing. “Fine.”

Unsatisfied with his treatment, Chicky stepped all over her legs, his bare paws comfortably pressing into her, despite the awkward position he found himself in. He climbed off, and then went around to Sabrina’s left side, nudging against her idle hand. The other was scratching Salem’s ear, trying to get him to calm down.

He wasn’t taking it.

Sabrina started petting Chicky, his gray skin so different under her hand than black fur. But he was soft, and it spoke of a love inside of him. Sabrina shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Stupid. This was the Dark Lord’s cat. What love there was was surely all for him.

Yet…

Chicky began kneading, not in earnest, but as if he was happy and distracted. Salem settled down now, not seeing Chicky as a threat.

It was beyond Sabrina why she was cat-sitting for the Dark Lord, her father. Lucifer Morningstar was a celestial being living and breathing with infernal and unholy power, and he commanded thousands of monstrous demons, keeping them on their knees before him as if a whip was settled in his hand, and witches prayed to him day and night, exalting in his name. Yet he couldn’t keep an eye on his cat? Or get someone else to do it? Or perhaps forgo the urge to even get a cat? Sabrina wasn’t sure such a cute, and tiny creature should be wrapped up in sin and wrongdoing. But maybe he wasn’t. He was just a cat after all.

Sabrina furrowed her brows, looking down at the cat beside her and her familiar atop her.

Was it possible her father was trying to make a point with all this? Task her with looking after an innocent creature wrapped up in Hellish matters through no fault of his own. Was she to care for him? Love him?

Chicky reminded Sabrina a tad of herself. Though, she could feel the Morningstar in her. And maybe that’s why he wanted to have this thing in common — show her that a being could love them both, so Sabrina should love him.

Sabrina puffed out her cheeks, blowing a breath through lollipop-red lips. “You guys bored?” she asked the cats. Perked up ears, noses forward, tails moving back and forth ever so slightly, told her that, yes, they were, and entertainment would be most welcome. Sabrina saw the tension in their bodies, and Salem’s slightly raised paw. If she didn’t play with them now, there was a chance she’d become the entertainment.

_Not today._

So she got some yarn and a stuffed mouse and did her best to play with them, but that only ended in Chicky walking away as Salem won the silent dispute over the mouse.

“Salem, you play with that _all the time,_ ” Sabrina reasoned, as he lay with it clasped near his stomach with his back paws. “Why not let someone else have a turn?” Sabrina received a lashing tail in return which was obviously an emphatic, _No._ “Well, since you’re so busy with that” — she picked up Chicky, which started him up purring as she held him against her shoulder — “I’m going to see what the Aunties are up to.”

Salem’s pupils grew just a tiny bit smaller, but he was with Sabrina all the time. There was no reason for him to be jealous.

Sabrina went downstairs, Chicky pressing into her shoulder and his wet nose rubbing against her face. Her aunties were in the kitchen.

“Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda,” she greeted, going to take her seat at the table.

Chicky purred louder, now trying to curl up against her chest. Sabrina let him.

“What in the Dark Lord’s burning Hell is that?!” Aunt Zelda exclaimed.

This drew the attention of Hilda who seemed to be making… well, Sabrina wasn’t sure. It definitely wasn’t anything easily identifiable like cookies, or pie.

“It’s Chicky,” Sabrina responded.

Hilda was coming over, flour on her flowery apron, as Zelda spoke, “ _Chicky?_ ”

Sabrina wanted to see how long she could keep this going with her aunt, so she just nodded. But Hilda was already coming in to let Chicky sniff her hand. He did so, but then didn’t seem too keen on getting his chin scratched. He allowed it… for now, but he had stopped purring.

“Aw, look at the little love.”

“Sabrina, is this _another_ familiar?”

“No, Aunt Zee, it’s a cat.”

“Just a lovely, itty-bitty— Boy or girl?”

“Boy,” Sabrina answered.

“Just a lovely, itty-bitty boy,” Aunt Hilda continued to coo. “Isn’t he just the cutest boy, Zelds?”

Zelda relented with her usual stern demeanor and let the barest hints of a smile slip through. She’d been working on something for the Academy’s choir it seemed, but now she put her pen down.

“Yes, he is. Where did you get him?”

“Uh…” Sabrina couldn’t very well tell her Aunties she’d been… well… _friendly_ with the Dark Lord, not after he’d outwardly declared he wanted her as a wife. He was her father, she was underage. Witches weren’t always modern in some respects, but that certainly wouldn’t fly in their books. “He’s Roz’s new cat,” Sabrina lied, knowing it wasn’t often that either of her aunts really interacted with her mortal friends. “She and her dad are away for the day, so I’m looking after him.”

Zelda seemed to believe that, and she was the hardest to fool. Hilda believed it in a heartbeat.

Sabrina wasn’t really sure when it had happened, but after time spent together, and Chicky darting between the legs of the table batting at their feet, and Aunt Hilda finishing up what she’d been making (Sabrina _still_ didn’t know what it was), Hilda took Chicky and they went into the living room. That was when she took measurements of his tiny head.

Sabrina looked on with a confused smile. “Uh… Auntie?”

“Just gonna knit a little hat for him, love.”

It’d passed at least an hour and Hilda and Chicky were getting along better now than when they’d first met, so when she rubbed a finger against his cheek, he leaned into it, tail going up, and then he tilted his head. The motions now had her finger rubbing over his ear.

Sabrina sat on the floor, and Chicky went over to laze in her lap, the measurements all taken.

Hilda knitted, Chicky slept, and Sabrina was surprised with how comfortable she was despite knowing she had the Dark Lord’s cat in her lap. That also included the knowledge that she’d see him later when he would inevitably arrive to take Chicky back to his temporary home. Or maybe he would send someone for her, and she’d have a few hours of time with him. A warm flush that Sabrina hated went through her at that idea.

Hilda’s knitting was perfect and efficient, and Chicky really wasn’t that big, so in no time at all a pink hat had been made for him. It was a beanie with holes for the ears and a bit of fluff at the top to be a tiny pom-pom. Sabrina held Chicky as Aunt Hilda put it on him. And…

He liked it!

She had expected him to rub at it, claw at it, maybe yowl, but he settled down again, purring. When Sabrina held him now she realized that his tiny body was a bit chilly. Unsure of what to do at the moment, and realizing she had two layers, Sabrina put him in her shirt, his head poking out at the neck.

She went back to her room to await the Dark Lord.

He personally came for Chicky at sundown, and he was appalled to see him wrapped in one of Sabrina’s many quilts from Hilda and wearing a pink hat, of all things. Sabrina just saw the surprise in the slackened state of his jaw.

To distract him, and also feeling playful, she went up to him and put a hand to the small of his back as she reached up on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He didn’t respond, so Sabrina grabbed Chicky. This elicited a meow that sounded more like a whine, but he kept his claws in. Sabrina held him like she might a baby, and even lightly smacked his back.

“Lovely to see you, Daddy.”

“What did you do to my cat?”

Sabrina now put all her attention on Chicky, scratching his chin. “I know,” she cooed. “Isn’t he so cute?”

“Sabrina, he’s a cat of Hell—”

“He’s just a cat,” she argued. You put the Hell in both of us.”

She hadn’t meant for the last statement to come out accusatory, but it had. It seemed as if the Dark Lord was about to respond, jaw tight with anger, but then Chicky leaned back to his dark master and let out a high-pitched scratchy meow. _Brrt_ s of sound followed, and the Dark Lord softened, going over to show his devotion to Chicky. Sabrina watched his face as he did so, and it was rather odd to see him calm, happy. He didn’t look evil then. He looked… _good._

“Who has a little hat?” the Dark Lord asked, voice a strange, adorable high pitch that someone might use to talk to babies. It was a voice she had never, _ever_ heard him use before, and hadn’t even _imagined_ he’d use. _Ever._ “Yes, Chicky does! Chicky has a cute, little hat. Who’s Daddy’s little boy?”

The Dark Lord took the cat from her, seemed to entirely forget her presence, but robotically gave her a kiss on top of the head as if it’d been planned hours beforehand, and then he and Chicky were teleported away.

Sabrina sat down on her bed. Salem picked a great time to now show himself, jumping up into her lap. He meowed at her, and she idly pet him, responding, “I know. Weird.”

Even as she drew into the familiar activity of petting her familiar, she couldn’t stop thinking about Chicky with his pink hat in the Dark Lord’s arms. Maybe it didn’t take a lamb to tame a lion. Maybe it just took another cat.


End file.
